


高空作业

by JennylockW12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 喷智
Genre: Multi, Other, 兽人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennylockW12/pseuds/JennylockW12
Summary: 顾名思义，一辆空中五花肉车车





	高空作业

**Author's Note:**

> 喷火龙X小智

对自己信赖的训练家产生不一样的情感是什么时候的事情，喷火龙已经不记得了，他只知道等他好不容易从喷火龙山谷里回来一次时，他的训练家的身边又多了几个碍眼的家伙，他很郁闷，他很气愤，他的心里有一百个柠檬那么酸！可是一切负面的情绪在撞上训练家满怀信赖和笑意的赤瞳时，喷火龙瞬间就被安抚了。

我家训练家那么温柔可爱，那些碍眼的家伙会被他迷住一点不奇怪，而且这充分证明了他家的训练家是多么的耀眼和优秀存在！

爱屋及乌的心思还没来得及萌芽，打脸就来的猝不及防，令人不知所措。喷火龙做梦也没想到不速之客来的如此之快，同时碍眼程度令他都想猛火一把了！甲贺忍蛙出现的就是这么毫无防备，连智的声音都充满的惊喜。

甲贺忍蛙出现之后就一直隐匿在智的方圆五米之内，智发觉不了不代表他的宝可梦发现不了。等喷火龙知道他和智的羁绊进化后，事态的发展方向就往着一个莫名其妙的方向迸发了，三十只肯泰罗都拉不回来的那种。

醋意来的又快有猛，等喷火龙稍微恢复一些理智的时候时，他便被眼前的景象惊住了——自家的训练家正雌伏在自己的身下，双臂被自己的前爪牢牢的按在了草垫上，一副狩猎者深怕猎物逃跑的姿势。

训练家身上的衣服早就被抓破了，身下的裤子也不见了踪影，浑圆的臀肉暴露在空气中，轻轻的颤抖，前方的性器也高高的翘了起来。

原来这不是自己的一厢情愿嘛。喷火龙满意的眯起了眼睛。

进入的时候，喷火龙也着实费了一些功夫，他对性爱没什么研究，靠的全是来自雄性动物的本能，好不容易进入肖想之地后，喷火龙有点不满足起来，他看了看四周，做了一个大胆的决定。

智是跪趴的姿势被喷火龙从后面肏，等进到很深的地方时，喷火龙利用性器上的倒刺卡主智，然后把他抱起来，飞向高空。翅膀煽动的震感传染到智的体内，倒刺随着律动刺中内壁上的神经，比平时更激烈的快感伴随着疼痛一股脑的窜进大脑，叫声不受控制的外泄，高空清亮又甜腻。

“喷火龙！”智只激烈的叫了一声就再也说不出话来了！太过剧烈了，他的身体根本无法承受这么强烈的动作。 倒是喷火龙一点也没有停下的打算，带着智飞向更高的地方，太阳把风烤的滚热，热浪袭来，智甚至可以感受到风速带来的瘙痒和火热，很快智的前端就开始不受控制的吐露透明的液体。

喷火龙随意抽插了两下，总觉得智的身体里有什么在阻碍进入似的，于是他利用翅膀飞行换了一个在空中站立的姿势。 受重力的影响，智全身的受力点都集中在后穴上，加之体位的关系，他的身体不受控制的往下滑，也因此让喷火龙进入到一个前所未有的深度。

喷火龙是火系宝可梦，拥有西方龙矫健壮阔的身姿，智的这只更是不同于一般喷火龙，今时不同往日，在喷火龙山谷里训练有素的体格，后天锻造的身躯，无一不彰显着他的强大和健壮。更不用说傲于一般宝可梦的器官。之前进入的时候，性器没有勃起，进入时都有些困难，更不用说现在性器在智体内完全勃起的状态了。

勃起的器官把小穴撑得没有一丝褶皱，内壁也被撑开到一个从来没有过的程度，器官上的倒刺随着勃起牢牢的扎在内壁的软肉上，不会刺破，但是却无法让人忽视那针刺一般都疼痛和麻痹。 智的肚子几乎被顶得快要鼓起一圈，双腿也因为胀痛而无力的挂在性器的两边，这样的姿势对于喷火龙来说无法进行更进一步的抽弄，于是他把自己的尾巴伸了过来，从智双腿是膝窝下伸出，然后把智的腿抬起来，形成一个形状不明显的M型。

双腿的弯着的姿势让喷火龙可以尽情的顶弄，但是对智来说，这样的姿势就太过于刺激与折磨了。喷火龙到底是心疼自家训练家的，在变换了姿势后，稍微给了智一些适应的时间，让智不至于挣扎的太剧烈。估计智适应的差不多了，喷火龙借助尾巴托力和前爪的牵引力，换换的把智抽离了一截自己的性器。 喷火龙性器上的倒刺依据生物的本能，勾住了智体内的壁肉然后向下刮磨着内壁，壁肉刚开始被刮得火辣辣的，但很快就适应了喷火龙的节奏，痛感之后就是无法言语的瘙痒，仿佛羽毛略过脚心一般，完全无法满足。 后穴的空虚感让智不自觉的收缩，重新吞下了一些倒刺，然而没等他有所缓解，喷火龙开始了兽类最原始抽动。

“喷……哇啊——”抽插来的太过突然，智完全没有任何心里准备，倒刺随着强力的撞击力道和翅膀煽动时不规律的震动，深深的卡在壁肉里，内壁纤细敏感的神经被狠狠的刺中，灭顶的快感一波一波的席卷全身，智的身体抖得不行，双腿也抽搐的绷直，脚趾都因蜷缩起来而泛白了，原本抓住喷火龙前爪的双手也快要握不住了。嘴巴里全是支离破碎的呻吟声，津液因为大口大口的呼吸顺着嘴角留到脖颈，锁骨。

太超过了。

兽类的抽插毫无技巧可言，只有最原始的粗暴，喷火龙一次又一次的进入，一次又一次的试探，最后终于在智几乎疯狂的反抗中找到了穴心的圣地。 体内最敏感的软肉被喷火龙的顶端和倒刺轮流刺激，智被折磨的都快翻白眼了，但是没一会儿，他的身体就在高度的恐惧和酸胀感中找到了乐趣，身体的适应能力真的让智害怕，却又无能为力，无法自拔。

“啊啊啊——”在又一轮的抽动中，智眼前一片绚烂，仿佛烟花炸裂在眼前，他高潮了。前面的性器在没有外力的爱抚下，智靠着后穴就达到了高潮。如果是平时，智一定会害羞的把自己埋起来，但是现在，他的大脑早就被快感填满了，根本无法思考这些，生理盐水像是不要钱一般，落满了一张巴掌大的脸。

“吼！”擦觉到自家训练家的生理反应，喷火龙身为雄性动物的自尊心得到了极大的满足，智高潮的时候，后穴缩的比之前要紧好多，这对喷火龙来说也是一个不小的勾引。

这次喷火龙没有给智喘息的机会，不管不顾的再次抽动起来。

“啊！啊啊啊啊——喷……唔……你……呜啊……”智全身都被快感包围着，一点多余的力气都没有了，手上再也握不住喷火龙的前爪，理智飘忽，他索性瘫倒在喷火龙的乳黄色的肚皮上，而他的脑袋里也只剩下一个念头——随他去好了。

只是智没想到，喷火龙的一声吼，把空中的野生宝可梦招过来了，野生宝可梦的出现及时唤回了智的理智，智瞬间就僵直了。被喷火龙带出来空震是一回事，在陌生的宝可梦面前表演空震就是另外一回事了！ 智也顾不上许多，一边虚指着野生宝可梦的方向，一边赶紧转头看向喷火龙，刚要开口说话，就被喷火龙一个上顶堵住了所有话语。

都什么时候，还有心思管那群弱鸡，喷火龙不满的想，然后越发大力的肏弄起来。很快智就没有心思在去管身边的那些野生宝可梦了。 他被喷火龙照顾得完全沉醉在了欲望之中，失神的双眸蓄满了泪水，潮红的双颊在阳光的照射下散闪闪发光，津液和叫声一起宣泄出口。乳头早已胀得挺立起来，在风中瑟缩，无人爱抚，显得越发可怜起来。

也许是嫌野生宝可梦过于吵闹打扰了性质，喷火龙狠狠的瞪了一眼那些围在他们周围的不长眼的家伙，然后进入了最后的冲刺。

厚重浓稠的浊液一股一股的涌进后穴，冲击着内壁，并被卡在内壁上的倒刺牢牢的锁在体内，无法流出，不一会儿，智的肚子就胀得好像怀胎十月一样，胀的他直犯恶心。 喷火龙看着怀里的训练家，终于心满意足的恢复正常的飞行姿势，带着智往大木博士的后院飞去。这倒是苦了智，肚子坠在身下，一晃一晃的，太过累赘，但是分身却擦着胀起的腹部又一次射了出来，之后智便失去了意识。


End file.
